Spinner and Hot Chocolate
by AJ Matthews
Summary: A humorous story of what happens when Spinner drinks hot chocolate. Ruby, Yue, Clow, and Kereberos are all in the story. Told from Yue's POV.


Note: This is to prove that I don't hate Clow Reed. The closest thing I came to for seeing Clow Reed was Eli, and he was a nice guy, although he was kind of scary at times. And Yue loved Clow, even though he got sent away by him, without Clow even telling him that he was to be reborn. That just seemed cruel to me. But I don't hate Clow Reed. None of these characters are mine. This is a story of the past; Yue, Keroberos, Ruby, and Spinner are younger than they are in the series. Probably not factual, but it's my story. Enjoy. It's humorous. Yue's POV.  
  
Spinner and Hot Chocolate  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
I sat on the roof, watching the moon rise. The night air played with my silvery hair as I gazed at the night sky. Winter had come, so snow drifted down, blanketing everything in white. My wings blended right in.  
  
The house below me was quiet. Everyone else had gone to bed, except for me. I loved full moons. I curled my wings around me as I shivered, and watched the stars appear one by one.  
  
"Yue?" a voice asked softly from below.  
  
I looked down. It was my master. "Yes, Master Clow?" I asked. I flew down to him and hovered before him as he stood on the balcony.  
  
"Why are you still awake, Yue?" He looked at me, smiling gently. "Don't call me Master, Yue. Call me by my given name," Clow Reed admonished me gently.  
  
"It's hard to sleep at night," I said quietly. "Yes, Mast- Clow. Sorry." I shivered.  
  
"I know, Yue. I have seen you up there every night. It is because you are the Moon Guardian that you are drawn to the night," Clow Reed explained. "But even you need your sleep, Yue. Come."  
  
I landed on the balcony and made my wings vanish.  
  
Clow Reed led me inside to the kitchen. He bade me to sit on a chair, while he made a drink called hot chocolate.  
  
A low table sat in here; low enough for Keroberos and Spinner to eat off of, so they could eat with us.  
  
I watched him curiously as he poured some milk into a kettle and hung it over the fire.  
  
"When I was young, Yue, I had problems falling asleep at night as well. Hot chocolate always seemed to help me go to sleep," Clow Reed said, as he sat down to wait for the milk to boil.  
  
"Oh. Why?" I asked curiously.  
  
He laughed. "I never found out why, but it helped." He smiled his wonderful, kind smile that made me feel happy and warm.  
  
Clow reached out and gently ruffled my hair. I smiled at him, swinging my feet.  
  
When the milk started boiling, he stood and removed the kettle from the fire. He placed it on a table and added chocolate and some marshmallows to it.  
  
My wings appeared again. I stood and flew over, hovering where I could see what he was doing.  
  
When I heard a soft growl, I whirled around. I didn't see anyone. "Spinner? Keroberos?" I called softly.  
  
Clow Reed looked up and shook his head, smiling. He gathered three glasses, two saucers and began to pour the hot chocolate carefully, not spilling a drop.  
  
Spinner jumped on me from behind. "Got you!" he said, laughing.  
  
"Cheater! You waited until my back was turned!" I protested. "Get off!"  
  
Keroberos entered. "What in the name of Clow is going on here?" He gazed around the kitchen and shook his head. He walked over to Clow and nuzzled him.  
  
"Get off me, Spinner!" I prepared to use my crystal attack on him.  
  
"Yes, Spinner. You've had your fun," Clow said quietly. "Come and drink, won't you?" he asked, petting Keroberos gently, who purred. Clow then carried the three glasses over to the table.  
  
Spinner climbed off me. I flew over and picked a saucer up carefully. I brought it over to the table and placed it in front Keroberos. I then made my wings vanish again.  
  
Spinner stuck his tongue out at me, and I did the same to him. I then sat down at Clow's left.  
  
Ruby flew into the kitchen. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"A late night party, Ruby. Care to join us?" Clow asked her calmly.  
  
She nodded and flew over to the table, where she picked up the last saucer. She carried it over to the table and placed it in front of Spinner.  
  
Clow Reed handed Ruby and me glasses of hot chocolate. We all began to drink.  
  
"You are good, Clow," Keroberos said, as he lapped it up.  
  
Spinner drank his quickly. "Sweets! I want more!"  
  
Ruby and I groaned simultaneously, and finished our hot chocolate in a hurry.  
  
"Not again!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yep," I said.  
  
We watched as Spinner tried to steal Keroberos' saucer, which earned him a fierce growl.  
  
Spinner then tried to take mine. I held up the empty glass.  
  
He pouted and tried Ruby's glass.  
  
Clow started to laugh. "Spinner, I don't think you'll get any that way."  
  
"I want more!!" Spinner cried. He tried to take Keroberos' saucer again, but it was empty.  
  
I started to laugh. Clow was still laughing. Ruby and Keroberos joined in, as Spinner tried to dive into the kettle to get the leftover hot chocolate.  
  
I flew over and tried to pull it off his head when it got stuck. "Hey, save some for the rest of us," I protested.  
  
Keroberos came over. "Spinner, it's for all of us, not just you." He tugged at the kettle, holding the handle in his mouth.  
  
"Spinner, you have to share," Ruby said. She took a hold of the kettle as well. Big mistake.  
  
The kettle flew off. Hot chocolate drenched all of us now.  
  
Clow burst into laughter. We looked at him and each other.  
  
"Spinner!" Ruby and I yelled.  
  
"Look at what you've done!" Keroberos said disapprovingly.  
  
Spinner was attacking the bag of sugar. I tried to take it away from him. Of course, it exploded on us.  
  
Clow sighed. "A creator's job is never done," he said.  
  
The sugar had gotten in my eyes. "Thanks a lot, Spinner," I said, squeezing my eyes shut. I felt tears in my eyes. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes.  
  
Ruby looked at me. "What's wrong, Yue?" She came over to me. The sugar and hot chocolate were all over her, as well. I could tell by the dripping sound.  
  
"The sugar got in my eyes." I rubbed at them tearfully. "It hurts."  
  
Keroberos nuzzled me, chocolate soaked. His fur was wet. "Clow," he called.  
  
"Sorry, Yue," Spinner mumbled. He was doing something, while no one else was paying attention.  
  
I had my eyes closed still. I couldn't see, so I tried to feel my way out of the kitchen, sniffling. My hands touched a person.  
  
"Yue?" Clow's voice asked.  
  
"Clow?" I asked. I opened my eyes, but all I could see where blurry faces. "I can't see."  
  
Clow knelt down in front of me and took my face in his hands. He inspected my eyes. "Ruby, please wet a washcloth for me," he instructed gently.  
  
"Ok." She flew off and returned quickly. "Here." She handed a wet washcloth to Master Clow.  
  
"This might hurt, Yue," Clow cautioned me. "Keep your eyes open, even if it hurts."  
  
I nodded.  
  
Clow gently began to pat my eyes with the wet cloth. It hurt, but it felt good as well. In less than five minutes, I could see again.  
  
"Thank you, Clow," I said. I hugged him hard, forgetful of the chocolate and sugar on my clothes.  
  
He hugged me back. "You're welcome, Yue."  
  
Suddenly, a white cloud floated over us. Including Master Clow. Luckily, it didn't get in my eyes this time.  
  
"Spinner?" Clow asked him quietly. White powder fell from his garments as he stood and looked at the now white Spinner.  
  
"Yes?" Spinner whispered.  
  
"What is this?" he asked, still in a gentle tone of voice.  
  
"Flour."  
  
I groaned softly. It was my turn to clean the kitchen, which meant I would be cleaning this mess up. And flour was hard to get off the floor. I'd already cleaned it once today.  
  
"Spinner, I think you need to apologize." Clow's voice was soft but firm. "Not only did you get sugar in Yue's eyes, you have also made a mess in here, which he has to clean."  
  
"Sorry, Yue," Spinner said.  
  
Clow turned to me and winked. "Just this once, we'll do it the easy way." He took out the Bubble Card.  
  
The four of us cheered as he summoned it to clean the kitchen and ourselves.  
  
When all of us and the kitchen were clean, he revoked the spell and put the Card away.  
  
"I think it's time for all of us to be heading to be bed now," Clow said.  
  
We nodded and trailed after him. I tagged along behind. When the others headed towards their rooms, I stopped and looked at my Master.  
  
"What is it, Yue?" Clow asked me gently.  
  
"Are you very upset with us?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" He looked at me.  
  
"You said, 'A creator's job is never done.' Are you unhappy?" I lowered my gaze.  
  
Clow smiled and shook his head. "No, Yue, I am not unhappy. I merely meant that I will have to work to perfect Spinner's spell, so he doesn't crave sweets so much. Albeit the results are interesting."  
  
"Oh." I sighed in relief.  
  
"Go to bed, Yue." Clow ruffled my hair and smiled. "Good night." He walked off to his own room.  
  
"Ok. Good night, Clow." I walked to my room and climbed into bed. After pulling the covers up to my chin, I curled up.  
  
Guess what? The hot chocolate worked.  
  
The End. 


End file.
